Rage Quit
This troper's quite prone to rage quitting, especially on any Call Of Duty's multiplayer. When I dump an entire mag into a person and they don't die, it tends to frustrate me. *This Troper has only done it once, in a random game of Super Smash Bros Brawl, when it became clear that all three of the other players were exclusively attacking him, mainly because the Troper wanted to, you know, fight instead of stand around spamming taunts. *Non-videogame example: This troper's done it with an online homework problem that he ran out of tries on. Okay, my setup for this problem's right, I have 2 tries remaining, I'm sure this is the correct ans—GOD DAMMIT! **And a video game example: The various times where he is doing badly at a Rhythm Game, usually DJMAX Technika (not getting the alternate 4th stage on a Technical course) or pop'n music (having a worse Great-to-Good ratio than usual). *This troper has a Team Fortress 2 playing policy: if the # of deaths for the day are about to exceed the # of kills, and things are going poorly enough that he has no reasonable expectation of reversing that trend, its time to log the hell off. Also, there are certain opposing players that will cause an immediate logoff if this troper so much as sees their name on the other team. Five exploded sentry guns inside of 90 seconds is enough, we don't need to make it six. **Just watch out for... him. Chrono, bringer of doom, shall usher in an era of headshots. Nor Heavy, nor Spy, nor Scout, shall stand in the way of his new world order. All those that resist shall be made an example of. Highlights include: ***Headshotting an enemy that's on fire ***The simple act of sniping multiple scouts throughout the video ***To top it off, this was all done in the same match. No editing here. ***WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN *Good God, so very much. Left 4 Dead is my favourite offender, mostly because of how hard it is to find a good team when pubstomping. When I leave a match, it's usually so that I no longer have to put up with the mind-blowing incompetence of my teammates. **This particular troper rarely plays Versus mode in Left 4 Dead (and its sequel) and will almost refuse to do it in a public game. Why? The majority of my games have either my team being crushed by the other team for most of the game or thanks to little things like minor lag, my attacks never actually connected so the survivors kill me. I also leave the game if the rest of my team somehow ditches me by rage quitting first, because 1 human infected player vs 4 human survivor players (you never get special infected bots unless someone quits or changes to a Tank) is not fun to do unless you feel like rambo. This troper also rarely does VS in public games for the same reason as the above troper where it's difficult to get a good team that can work together instead of swearing at each other over every thing. **This troper has seen people literally leave VS games in rage whenever a Tank player does not incap or kill any survivors before it dies. In one VS game this troper played, we faced off with a Tank in the start of the map. We run back inside and get ourselves some baseball bats. When the Tank came into the room, we all beat the shit out of it with the bats and when it died, none of us were down. At least two people rage quitted immediately and the 3rd called the Tank player a fail Tank. Keep in mind this was only the second map! *This troper has played basketball with people in gym class who, in the last quarter of the game, walked off the court and out of class because they didn't want to lose. Guess what happened? That's right...they literally left me and one other person to just lose constantly to because it was two on fiveand the idiot coach didn't call the game off by default. *This troper just quits games because he's sick of listening to everyone. *This troper does this when thoroughly frustrated by Nitrome's more impossible creations. Burn in hell, Nebula. *This game. That is all. *One particularly hilarious example this troper has experienced was during a Bang vs. Bang match of Blaz Blue. This troper was the first to get all four seals and activate the Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan. The other Bang quit immediately. *I used to Rage Quit in Diablo (the first game, Singleplayer mode) if I died and realized I forgot to Save Scum for some time... *This troper was recently votekicked after preforming quite well as a Jockey in a Versus match of Left 4 Dead 2. *Somewhat averted for This Troper during a childhood game of Monopoly. While playing with two others, and kicking their asses, they were on the verge of rage quiting, but instead decided to consolidate their money and property together, refusing to charge eachother and only charging This Troper, resulting in a very unbalanced game on my part. On their part it basically was reduced to Screw The Rules I Have Money... This Troper was not very happy about it, but didn't rage quit on them as he should have.... *Several times... **This troper once saw people walk out of a junior high school basketball game in the final quarter because they couldn't catch up and "didn't want to lose". (Yeah well you lost anyways, geniuses!) **This troper was incredibly frustrated over the stupid training software for a computer science class. It told him to "add this table to the database". Okay, so I add it...incorrect action. Weird...maybe I have to use another shortcu-INCORRECT ACTION?! uh okay, lemme see the "hint" button...wait, it's telling me to double-click and add to the database...BUT IT TOLD ME IT WAS INCORRECT! Maybe I should just try it ag-Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. INCORRECT ACTION AGAIN?! Then another one, this time for the Microsoft Word software, said that I had to select the cells with the numbers in them, and then bold them. Problem? THERE WERE NO CELLS WITH WORDS IN THEM!! So how on earth was I supposed to be able to do that?! When the course evaluation is coming along, believe me there is definitely going to be a lot of annoyed ravings... *Super Paper Mario, Pit of 100 Trials, lost on the last one and turned off the console immediately, swearing he would never ever play that game again. *This troper doesn't rage quit. Instead, he taps quickly on the keyboard and inputs the invincibility cheat. Then he chases those bastards around, killing their fountain of health and generally making their life hell. *This troper is pretty prone to rage quitting, especially if her teammates are incompetent. If she's not playing online, and the other person is there, though, she literally CANNOT quit until she wins. She'll make them keep playing. *Oddly enough, this Troper has experienced this while playing Kingdom Hearts games. When trying to fight Xigbar in KHII, she was screeching his name in rage before realizing she kept dying because she was severely under-leveled for that world and realized it was a miracle she'd made it that far to start with. But she was too furious to go world-hopping to kill Heartless, so she just saved and quit. Also, while playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, there were a couple boss Heartless that I got so pissed with that I just withdrew from the mission, saved, and quit. Strangely, I beat them (mostly) with ease the next day. *This Troper's brother flipped the Scrabble board over when she told him that "laymans" isn't an acceptable word. The plural would be "laymen" and apostrophes are not allowed in Scrabble. He also nearly Rage Quit when he answered a Trivia Pursuit question with "The Fucking Ninja Turtles!" and the reader said "No, the answer is The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." He got the wedge anyway. *This troper rage quit just a couple of minutes ago actually. It was while playing Okami, during one of those horrible digging/escort mission things, where no matter how much he drew the symbols the bloody actions wouldn't happen. What finally drove him to rage quit was the dumb wolf not responding to the jump button while in water. *This troper Rage Quit a High School science class after being told she would have to go against her religion and preform a dissection to pass the class, after trying for the entire previous half year to work with the teacher to get out of it, AND after being disrespected and being told her opinon was worth jackshit. My parents AND THE SCHOOL were on my side thankfully. **My mom did the same thing, except she did it by calling the nun who taught the class (it was a Catholic high school) a bitch. **I did one better. I Rage Quit ALL of high school after my grades began to slip. Then I went to college a year earlier than my peers. As with your story, my parents AND THE SCHOOL were on my side thankfully (the school supported the decision, but tried didn't really like it). *I'm ashamed to admit that I would often Rage Quit in the online mode of Phantom Hourglass when I called bullshit on the hitboxes. *My little sister tended to be a sore loser when it came to board games. Generally, you could tell who was winning depending on whether or not the pieces suddenly went flying across the room. She even rage quit Tic-Tac-Toe, usually by wadding up and pitching the paper or scribbling all over it so that we couldn't finish. Ironically, though, she generally doesn't rage quit video games. (Though that may just simply be my experience because I don't play competitive video games against her; I learned my lesson with Candyland and Chutes-And-Ladders, thank you very much!) *I usually do this when my brother has his friends over and we play Modern Warfare 2 since they usually play Free-for-all in "Rust" (the smallest map in the game with the least cover) and all 3 of them team up against me (which they then deny they do and say I just suck). To intensify my rage quit I will actually leave WITH THE GAME since I payed for it, not them (they once tried to stop me by saying that if they had more money they would've bought it before I could, which I countered with "yeah, but I actually did have enough AND I was old enough to buy it"). *My usual team when I play Halo Wars have taken to calling out, in unison, "RAGE QUIT" whenever someone quits the game, or just self-destructs their bases when we start to curbstomp them. This is, quite annoyingly, very common. For instance, if someone even thinks they are about to have the tide turned against them, they will Rage Quit. *This troper can quit games if hes doign badly, but is polite to message opponents saying that he beat them and congratulating them *I've had a number of ragequitters on Guilty Gear XX Reload's online patch. One in particular was a guy named Clamz, who used Axl, while I used Johnny. Clamz was an S Rank player, with S being the higest rank you can get, and is usually the sign of a good player. round about teh 3rd round, he readied a super, I used Johnny's J-Slash super and it hit successfully. It was enough to super-kill Clamz' Axl and- DISCONNECT! The motherfucker ragequitted. S RANKER AND HE RAGEQUITTED. You might have seen the video. Another player, called NONAME who used Slayer, ragequitted in the first round and subsequently blocked me from that moment on. **On another note, this guy documents some ragequitters. His name is one hell of an ironic statement: http://www.youtube.com/user/RageQuitter87 *This troper has rage quit several times in the past; it being more common when I was younger (Having a very, very short fuse back then). One of the most noteworthy examples, though, was with Donkey Kong 64; where I did this multiple times throughout the duration of the game. Just to name a few: the DK arcade game, Mad Jack, both races against the beetle (It's laugh when it beats you makes me want to take an axe to the cartridge), any challenge that involves Diddy's jetpack, and Beaver Bother in general. *Non-video game example: This troper was talked into playing a game of Warhammer40,000 with a guy I barely knew, who spent most of the setup bragging about how awesomely unbeatable his Dark Angels army was. Cue him attempting to pull lots of crap that was against the rules, forcing me to show him page-and-line references four times in one shooting phase to prove he was wrong. He quit in the middle of my second turn after I wiped out his "unkillable" super-unit by the "cheesy trick" of concentrating most of my army's firepower at it, as well as claiming that his dice were "completely screwing him" with "seventy-five percent ones" (his die rolls were average, he failed a bunch of rolls due to the sheer number I forced him to make). A rare case where rage quitting was actually relieving for the other player, as it ended the game prematurely. *This troper ragequit a cutscene, of all things—namely, the school camp swimming scene in Persona 4. *I saw a very strange and infuriating case of ragequitting while playing Borderlands in co-op. I was doing some sort of arena mission with a lot of Crimson Lance soldiers swarming out of every-flippin'-where, including their Crimson Lancers that drive around the arena and kill you instantly if they bump into you. The guy playing with me was level 61, the highest possible level in the game; and had a ridiculously powerful gun that shot litteral waves of trailing bullets everywhere that killed practically anyone in les than 2 seconds. Then, while I was fighting a group of Crimsons in a corner of the arena, I got crippled by a grenade that blew up after I killed everyone around me. So my guy was slowly dying, unable to get a second wind by killing an enemy because there was no one left to kill. So I thought my ally would run up to me and heal me. I mean, I have the Diehard skill maxed out, so even when I'm crippled, it still takes likes 30 seconds before I really die, and that's far enough for the other dude to plow through the arena with his badass gun to come and help me. But nooooo. He stayed at the complete opposite of where I was and just kept fighting whatever enemies were still in his area. He didn't even move towards my general direction. Then I died and the mission was failed. The dude took a few seconds to realise what happened and disconnected. The hell?! *This troper is ashamed to admit that he does do this when beaten by a gym leader in pokemon games. However, he never does this when playing with his friends (I might want to beat a gym leader badly, but I won't spoil someone else's fun). *Any time this troper plays Starcraft against someone else (often someone claiming to be not very good). *Non-videogame example: this troper smacked all the cards off the table during a game of Phase 10 and screamed a string of expletives. To this very day, this troper feels bad about doing that, but it was a godawful day. **Videogame example: this troper cannot tell you how many times she has ragequit during Pokemon games (only against gym leaders or elite 4/champion.) She also cannot tell you how many times she ragequit Megaman 3 during the boss battle with Gemini Man. *This troper and friends were playing Modern Warfare 2 late one night and we were dominating everyone we were playing against. Four people running about mowing down folk while me and another just posted up in the back and just sniped anyone that attempted to flank. It got so bad that we made everyone but one person rage quit cause within 4 minutes the score was 6,300 (us) and 500 (them). *Hell, I ragequit single-player games! Fucking Ferris wheel mission... **I do to. Fucking dogs... *This troper once managed to make someone ragequit checkers. *This troper roleplayed a man that ragequit a chat room rather than admit he had been staring at his enemy's ass. *In Uncharted 2s multiplayer, a plunder match(CTF, but with a throwable gold idol instead of a flag) somehow got started that was three vs. five. The third guy ragequit immediately, leaving me and the other guy both dressed in the skeleton skins you get from earning the platinum trophy. We then proceeded to kill such ridiculous amounts of the enemy that I think one of them rage quited from a game that was FIVE ON TWO. They won the plunder match, but I don't think I'll ever have quite that much fun on Uncharted as when I was a badass skeleton commando. *Left 4 Dead. This troper generally resorts to griefing before ragequitting, because frankly any team that sucks THAT badly deserves to have their suck rubbed right in their faces. Category:Troper Tales